1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tamper proof attachment systems having tamper proof bolts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The unauthorized removal of electronic devices such as radios, stereos, or citizens band radios from motor vehicles has become a serious problem. Various systems have been designed to increase the difficulty of removing such items. Previous tamper proof attachment systems have either been too complicated, too expensive or were ineffective.